


soft.

by hookedphantom



Category: BBC Class, Class (TV 2016), Class - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, and I wrote the beginning last week, and just finished it nkw, so it might be shit, this wasn't supposed to be smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: Dorothea Ames makes Miss Quill soft.





	soft.

Quill's thoughts were full of Dorothea. Her brain had been stuffed with so many hard thoughts lately, anger against Charlie, anger about her planet being gone, sadness about the loss of her people, even her attraction to the robot man... but Dorothea made it all different. 

Dorothea made it soft. She was so beautiful, the curves of her body, the smile, the way she looked at Quill whenever she saw her, and it gave Quill shivers. 

Whenever she passed Dorothea in the hallway, she straightened her back a bit, turned to the side, and avoided eye contact. Apparently that was rude on Earth, but she just didn't want Dorothea to see her face slightly flush as she imagined those lips at her core - 

Dorothea turned to stop Quill and Quill tried to breathe properly and lose the flush in her cheeks. 

"Quill! I was wondering if we could discuss something in my office." 

Quill nodded, for fear of speaking and a ridiculous noise coming out of her mouth, and proceeded to follow Dorothea to her office. 

Dorothea sat down at her desk, and Quill sat down opposite her. They discussed a few school things, Quill trying her best to avoid speaking. 

"I'm sorry Quill, is anything wrong? You're oddly quiet today." 

Quill shook her head. "No. I'm not quiet." Her eyes met Dorothea's, and Dorothea's eyes darkened and the edges of her lips curved into an inviting smirk. 

Quill smiled back and stood. "Well, if that's it, I best head out..." 

Dorothea stood as Quill turned. "What about... office hours?" She reached and locked the door, pulling Quill back towards the desk. Quill softened underneath Dorothea's hand and followed, lust in her eyes. 

Office hours indeed. 

Quill allowed herself to be lifted onto the desk and pushed backwards, Dorothea pushed Quill's jacket back over her shoulders, their lips meeting in passion - 

A knock on the door stopped Dorothea mid-shirt-removal. 

"We're busy!" Quill shouted before pulling Dorothea back to her lips. Dorothea had the shirt off in no time and Quill pulled Dorothea's dress over her head. 

Everything felt as good as Quill had imagined, and you know what? She didn't mind Dorothea making her soft. 

(Or wet, for that matter.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this sucks, it's really short and I'm really tired. I just wanted to finish it.


End file.
